Bed Of Roses
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Einem einfaches Mädchen am Königshof von Númenor erfährt ein MittwinterWunder... Ursprünglich für den Weihnachtscontest von www.herrderringefanfiction.de geschrieben.


Disclaimer: Mittelerde gehört Tolkien.

**Bed Of Roses**

‚Schon wieder dieser Stress! Die Girlanden hängen nicht richtig und in der Küche ist schon wieder das Essen angebrannt und der Wein ist sauer geworden und was weiß ich noch was. Jedes Jahr um diese Zeit ist es dasselbe: Alles was nur irgendwie schief gehen kann, geht schief. Und so etwas soll eine friedliche Zeit sein, eine besinnliche Zeit! Wer's glaubt wird selig. Ruhig bestenfalls für die Adeligen. Aber auch die haben genug Stress. Wenn ich noch einmal ein Gespräch mitbekomme, wie sich ein adeliges Fräulein darüber beschwert, dass sie für den diesjährigen Winterball nichts anzuziehen hat, drehe ich durch. Aber genug aufgeregt jetzt, ich hab' mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt.

Ich heiße Fíriel, bin 16 Jahre alt und arbeite als Dienstmädchen am Königshof von Númenor. Ich bin eher klein für mein Alter und habe den Job nur bekommen, weil mein großer Bruder in den königlichen Ställen arbeitet. Aber in den zwei Jahren, in denen ich jetzt hier arbeite, habe ich meine Arbeit immer ordentlich erledigt. Ich mag meine Arbeit, ich hätte es auch viel schlechter treffen können. Nur um Mittwinter herum ist es immer furchtbar, vor allem stressig.

Es sind jetzt noch genau vier Wochen bis zum großen Fest und da heute Rodyn ist, sollte es eigentlich etwas ruhiger zugehen, aber das ist wieder mal nur Wunschdenken. Wir mussten schon wieder vor Morgengrauen aufstehen, weil wieder irgendetwas schief gegangen ist. In den letzten Wochen vor Mittwinter leide ich immer permanent an Schlafmangel. Und das dauert dann wieder ewig, bis das wieder ausgeglichen ist. Wenn's nach mir ginge, würde dieses Fest abgeschafft werden. Oder wenigstens in den Sommer verlegt werden, denn bei der Kälte und bei dem Schnee kann natürlich noch viel mehr schief gehen als bei normalem Wetter. Und der Winter dieses Jahr soll ja wieder besonders kalt werden.'

Als ich Abends, eher nachts, todmüde ins Bett taumelte, sah ich etwas auf meinem Kopfkissen liegen. Als ich genauer hinsah, erkannte ich, dass es sich um eine einzelne rote Rose handelte. Ich liebte Blumen und Rosen ganz besonders! Und diese hier war unglaublich schön! Sie war von einem wunderschönen, leuchtendem Rot und die Blätter waren von einem solchen glänzendem Grün wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch wo die wohl herkam? Um diese Jahreszeit gab es doch nirgends mehr solche schönen Rosen. Nicht einmal in den Gewächshäusern des Königs. Vorsichtig, als ob sie aus Glas wäre, hob ich die Rose auf und versteckte sie in einer Wandnische am Kopfende meines Bettes. Ich hatte mich so sehr über diese Rose, diesen Farbfleck in der Eintönigkeit des Winters gefreut, dass ich in dieser Nacht besonders gut schlief. Ich träumte, dass ich in einer Blumenwiese lag und ich konnte sie beinahe riechen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen noch vor Morgengrauen geweckt wurde, war ich seltsamer Weise ziemlich ausgeruht. Lag vielleicht daran, dass ich so gut geschlafen hatte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und ich hatte wundervolle Träume gehabt, obwohl ich mich an nichts genaues mehr erinnern konnte, nur an jede Menge schöne Blumen.

Mit viel besserer Laune als gestern machte ich mich an die Arbeit. Heute schien mir alles etwas leichter als noch gestern. Aber der Tag war lang und anstrengend. Deshalb schlief ich sofort ein, als ich mich abends hinlegte.

Die ganze Woche über änderte sich nicht viel. Früh aufstehen, viel arbeiten und spät ins Bett kommen. Wenn ich die Rose nicht aufgehoben hätte, würde ich mittlerweile schon nicht mehr glauben, dass es sie je gebeben hatte, so unwirklich kam mir das jetzt vor. Doch jeden Abend, wenn ich in der Nische nachsah, lag sie da: Unverändert, noch genauso leuchtend schön wie am ersten Tag. Eigentlich war ja so was gar nicht möglich, dass eine Rose so lange hielt, schon gar nicht bei dieser Kälte und bei diesen Temperaturen. Aber sie war echt und nicht künstlich, wie ich zuerst vermutet hatte. Selbst nach einer Woche war sie noch frisch.

Heute, genau drei Wochen vor Mittwinter war passiert, was man schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte: Die Wasserrohre waren eingefroren und zerbrochen. Das gab natürlich eine Sauerei! Der ganze Thronsaal stand unter Wasser. Von den Küchen und Vorratsräumen ganz zu schweigen. So viele Vorräte verdorben! Zum Glück wurden die meisten außerhalb des Palastes gelagert.

Als ich abends total fertig ins Bett kriechen wollte, bemerkte ich, dass auf meinem Kopfkissen eine weitere Rose lag. Sie war genauso schön wie die erste. Zuerst dachte ich jemand hätte die Rose in der Wandnische entdeckt und sich mit mir einen Spaß erlaubt. Doch als ich nachsah, lag die Blume noch unberührt an ihrem Platz. Das bedeutet, dass wer auch immer mir die erste Rose hingelegt hatte, mir auch noch eine zweite zum Geschenk gemacht hatte. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben, als ich sie mir ansah. Zwei Rosen! Und nicht irgendwelche zwei Rosen, nein zwei überirdisch schöne! Vorsichtig verstaute ich meinen Schatz und legte mich überglücklich schlafen.

Als ich diesmal am Morgen aufwachte, konnte ich mich besser an meinen Traum erinnern: Ich stand an einem glitzernden Strand und blickte landeinwärts auf eine wunderschöne grüne Wiese, die mit den verschiedensten Blumen übersäht war. Langsam ging ich auf die Blumen zu und schritt barfuss durch das saftige Gras. Vögel sangen und mich umwehte eine kühle Brise. Ich setzte mich in das einladende Grün der Wiese und roch an den duftenden Blüten. Dann wachte ich auf.

Ich wusste zwar nicht, was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte, aber er war wunderschön. Und ich war ziemlich ausgeruht danach und konnte mich am nächsten Tag mit voller Kraft auf die Arbeit stürzen. Und davon gab es ja wirklich genug.

Gegen Ende der Woche hatten wir den Wasserschaden endlich vollständig behoben. Die Rohre waren erneuert worden und die Räume waren wieder trocken. Von den Vorräten war gerettet worden, was zu retten war, der Rest war weggeworfen worden. Jetzt musste alles nur noch geputzt und hergerichtet werden. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich, schließlich waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum großen Fest. Deshalb mussten wir natürlich härter arbeiten als sonst. Das Fest sollte dieses Jahr ja besonders prunkhaft und aufwendig werden. Und da musste natürlich alles glänzen und perfekt sauber sein.

Abends stolperte ich fix und fertig auf mein Bett zu. Ich hatte den halben Tag auf Händen und Knien dabei verbracht, den Boden des Thronsaals zu schrubben. Auch nicht besser als den riesigen goldenen Thron zu polieren bis er wie verrückt glänzt. Ich fragte mich langsam, was an diesem Mittwinter war, dass diesmal alles noch besser sein musste als sonst. Dafür ging aber auch viel mehr schief als sonst.

Ich lächelte als ich die Rose auf meinem Bett sah. Wieder eine! Und natürlich wieder genauso schön wie die anderen, die nicht im geringsten verwelkt aussahen. Ich legte die drei Blumen neben einander und sah sie mir an, wobei ich ins Träumen kam. Ach, wenn doch schon wieder Frühling wäre! Dann wäre es draußen wieder so schön grün und es wurden wieder Blumen wachsen! Wenn ich konnte, versuchte ich im Frühling und Sommer immer, im Palastgarten zu arbeiten, wenigstens im Küchengarten, denn ich liebte es draußen zu sein. Am liebsten würde ich dann den ganzen Tag über unter einem Baum im Gras sitzen und die Blumen bewundern. Doch von so etwas konnte ich leider nur träumen. Aber in Garten arbeiten, das klappte manchmal.

Doch genug geträumt, ich musste Morgen ja schließlich früh aufstehen, als legte ich mich lieber hin. Aber nicht bevor ich nicht die drei Rosen vorsichtig versteckt hätte.

Ich war in meinem Traum wieder an dem glitzernden Strand und ging auf die Blumenwiese zu. Doch diesmal wachte ich nicht auf, nachdem ich mich hingesetzt hatte. Langsam sah ich auf und blickte auf das blaue Meer hinaus. Auf einmal verdunkelte sich der östliche Himmel. Schatten fiel auf die Blumen und sie ließen ihre Köpfe hängen. Es schien etwas bedrohliches über das Meer zu kommen. Gerade als ich fast erkennen konnte, was sich da näherte, wachte ich auf.

Ein seltsamer Traum. Zuerst war alles so schön gewesen, aber dann dieses Gefühl der Bedrohung. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und machte mich daran, aufzustehen.

Jetzt wurde der ganze Palast geschmückt. Und zwar nicht wie sonst in grün und rot, sondern zusätzlich auch noch in Gold. Es war viel mehr Gold vorhanden als grün und rot. Zu Ehre des Königs, hieß es. Ich fragte mich zwar, wieso man zum Mittwinterfest, dass doch eigentlich zu Ehren von Ilúvatar sein sollte, die Hallen zu Ehre des Königs dekorierte, hielt aber wohlweislich den Mund. Schließlich war ich nur eine einfache Dienerin und verstand von solchen Sachen nichts. Außerdem war es, wenn man sein Leben schätzte, nicht gerade ratsam, etwas gegen den Goldenen König zu sagen. Am besten dachte man so etwas nicht einmal.

Es war so weit! Der große Tag war gekommen. Mittwinter. Alles war wie durch ein Wunder doch noch rechtzeitig fertiggeworden und die Adeligen konnten in dem großen Saal feiern. Ich arbeitete heute in der Küche und war für den Nachschub aus den Vorratskammern zuständig. Jede Menge hin und herlaufen.

Abends war ich so kaputt, dass ich die Rose erst bemerkte, als ich mich auf sie legte. Autsch! Tatsächlich, es war ja schon wieder eine Woche vergangen, es war schon wieder Rodyn. Natürlich, Mittwinter fiel ja immer auf einen Rodyn. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr an die Blumen gedacht. Mit einem erschöpftem Lächeln legte ich sie zu den anderen drei und schlief ein.

Wieder saß ich auf der Blumenwiese und sah auf das herrliche glänzende Meer hinaus, als der Schatten und das Gefühl der Bedrohung kamen. Diesmal stand ich auf, um besser sehen zu können. Hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es sehr wichtig war, zu sehen was dort kam. Es musste irgendetwas gefährliches sein. Langsam konnte ich Schiffe ausmachen. Schiffe? Nein, eine riesige Flotte, sie musste mindestens so groß sein, wie die Flotte Númenors. Auf einmal überlief es mich eiskalt. Das vorderste Schiff schien ganz aus Gold zu sein. Ein goldenes Schiff! Und die anderen trugen alle die Fahnen Númenors auf ihren goldfarbenen Segeln! Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Je näher die Schiffe kamen, desto dunkler und trostloser wurde es. Sobald die ersten Schiffe am Ufer angekommen waren, sprang ein Mann in goldener Rüstung mit mehreren Kriegern heraus. Daraufhin zerfielen alle Blumen, sowie das Gas und die Bäume in der Ferne zu Staub und der Sand wurde zu Asche. Entsetzt sah ich mich um.

Plötzlich ertönte ein furchtbares Donnern und das Meer tat sich auf, um den König mitsamt seiner Flotte zu verschlingen. Erschrocken sah ich zu wie sie alles in den Wellen verschwanden.

Als ich nun aufwachte, wusste ich was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte: Die Gerüchte, dass Ar-Pharazôn Ilúvatar selbst herausfordern wollte, waren anscheinend wahr. Der König hatte vor, mit einer Flotte in den Westen zu segeln und das unsterbliche Land anzugreifen. Und es würde ein furchtbares Ende haben. Doch wieso hatte gerade ich so einen Traum? Ich konnte doch nichts daran ändern. Der König müsste eine solchen Traum haben, vielleicht würde er dann von seinen Plänen ablassen. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Unter uns gesagt, ich hielt den König für verrückt. Aber das würde ich natürlich nie laut sagen.

Als ich in den nächsten Tagen dabei half, nach dem großen Fest aufzuräumen, dachte ich ununterbrochen über den Traum nach. Schließlich kam ich zu einem Entschluss:

Ich würde den Palast verlassen und nach Rómenna fliehen, zu den ‚Abtrünnigen'. Wenn der König in den Untergang segelte, würde ich nicht dabei sein. Ich musste nur noch meinen Bruder davon überzeugen, mitzukommen. Denn ich wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen. Ich liebte meinen Bruder und er war der einzige, der mir noch geblieben war, da meine Eltern beide tot waren.

Seltsamer weise ließ er sich, nachdem ich ihm die vier Rosen gezeigt hatte, ziemlich schnell überzeugen und wir flohen nach Rómenna.

Jetzt, ein Jahr später, weiß ich, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Ar-Pharazôn war tatsächlich in den verbotenen Westen gesegelt und er und seine Flotte wurden vernichtet. Doch damit war es noch nicht zu Ende, ganz Númenor versank in den Wellen. Wir konnten gerade noch in unseren Schiffen entkommen.

Und jetzt sitze ich in Gondor, meiner neuen Heimat, und schaue nachdenklich die vier roten Rosen an. Sie sind noch immer wunderschön. Es war ein richtiges Wunder, die Rosen und der Traum. Ohne sie wären mein Bruder und ich in Númenor gestorben. Es war ein richtiges Mittwinterwunder. Ich hatte früher nie an die Geschichten geglaubt, die einem die alten Frauen erzählt hatten, von den vielen Wundern, die angeblich zu Mittwinter alle geschehen seien, doch jetzt tat ich es.


End file.
